Now it's your Turn
by Atrueauthor
Summary: The Liars are all grown up with their husbands and kids. A was discovered and thought to be gone. But they were wrong. But instead of the liars getting tortured again, it's their daughters who are now being targeted. Read and Review to see what happens!
1. The Characters

**A/N: Hey guys I'm Atrueauthor and this is my very first fan fiction and I really hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the characters in it.**

**Characters:**

Spencer and Toby Cavanaugh:

Ben Cavanaugh (16) - . He is like his father and is very good at carpentry. He looks very similar to his father except he has his mother's eyes. He excels in school but is very down to earth like his father. He likes to follow the rules, but can be wild as well.

Ella Cavanaugh (15) – Like a mini-version of her mother, she is very uptight and worries too much, but she is also very sweet and caring. She is very protective of her family and friends and will do anything for them. She is a perfectionist like her mother and excels in school. She looks exactly like her mother, but has her father's smile.

Alexis (lexi) Cavanaugh (4) - Like her father, she is very sweet and will forgive you for almost anything. She has her mother's hair and eyes and her father's smile. She is not very girly, but is a big risk taker and will do the exact opposite of what someone tells her to do. She loves to prank people and do magic.

Ezra and Aria Fitz:

Tyler Fitz (17) – Like his mother, he is very artistic and rebellious. He is not very shy, and is a good kid, most of the time. He has his father's hair and his mothers smile and eyes. He has a huge crush on Natalie Rivers, to which everybody knows. He is very good at English, but very bad at sports.

Miranda Fitz (15) - Like her father, she is very good at writing, and wants to be an author one day. She is very imaginative and very creative. She is very shy and the outcast at her school because she also into art. She looks exactly like her mother with her father's smile and her mother's personality.

Caleb and Hanna Rivers:

Natalie Rivers (18) - The most popular girl around, she looks exactly like her mother with her father's smarts. She is very girly and loves boys. She comes across as sweet, but once you get to know her she is a total party girl. She loves to shop and can't stand Tyler Fitz. She is a model at her mom's studio.

Sophia Rivers (15) – Like her mother, she is very sassy and stands up for what she believes in. She stands out in Rosewood and is very popular. She gets jealous easily but is soft and funny once you get to know her. She is into fashion and is a model at her mom's studio like her older sister.

Emily and Paige Fields:

Zoe Fields (15) – Very sweet and caring, birthed by Paige, but is also very close with Emily. Very good at swimming, but doesn't like to swim. Puts others before her and is too nice sometimes she can't say no. She looks exactly like Paige with light brown hair.

Conner Fields (5) – Very rowdy and wild, was birthed by Emily but still loves Paige. He is best friends with Lexi and is also a great prankster. He looks like Emily with dark brown hair.


	2. Ella Cavanaugh

Ella's Pov

The sun shines in my room as my alarm goes off reminding me that summer has ended and school has started.

I groan and throw my pillow over my face to block out the sun.

"Ella, get up you don't want to be late for your first day of tenth grade" calls my mom.

"5 more minutes"

"Ella I think you should get up and get ready before I get the bucket" threatens my dad.

I quickly fly out of my bed and get ready in less than 5 minutes. My dad is not kidding. I am not getting ice cold water pored over my head again this year.

I walk down the stairs and great my mom and dad. "Glad you got up. I was afraid I was going to have to get the extra big bucket this year," my dad teases.

"Ha ha" I say mockingly

Then I hear my brother's car from the parking lot and rush outside.

"Have a good first day" my mom says as I leave.

Line break

I look at my schedule and my first class is field hockey. I quickly get dressed and head out to the field with the rest of the girls.

"Alright girls, we are going to start out by shooting and whoever shoots the farthest or into the goal becomes team captain. Kara, you're up first." my coach says.

Kara Sanchez steps up and smirks at me. We have been enemies since kindergarten for no reason at all. She just automatically hated me.

She swings and it lands right in front of the goal.

The team cheers as she heads back to her spot.

"Great job, Kara!" my coach says. "Ella Cavanaugh, you're up"

I go up and positioned myself just right that when I swung, it flew past the goalie and into the goal.

The team cheered even harder now and my coach says "That was amazing, Ella! Team, I think we have our captain!

Kara sneers at me and stops off, but I'm too happy to care.

Right then, the bell rings and everybody left the field except Kara and me.

"I would watch it if I were you. You have no idea what I'm capable of. I can make your life miserable" she threatens.

"You know for that to happen Kara, I would have to care what you think" I said as I proudly left the field leaving her shocked behind.

Line break

I was doing my homework in my room when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in" I called.

"Hey sweetie" my mom says.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"The Rivers, Fields, and Fitz's are coming over tonight and I want you on your best behavior." She tells me sternly.

"Can I just stay up in my room the whole time?" I ask.

"No, and I don't want you and the other girls fighting the whole time. Their mothers are my best friends and you four girls use to be just like us. Why can't you stand to be in the same room as them? She asks me sadly.

I honestly don't know. We did use to be best friends, up until freshmen year. It was Sophia who first turned on us. She just stopped talking to us since she got all popular. Then it was Zoe who started swimming and just ran out of time to hang out. Then Miranda and I just thought it wasn't the same hanging out without them. After that we all just started insulting each other and giving each other nasty looks. I don't mean what I say, but I figured they would just make fun of me if I stared being nicer. Plus with my stubborn personality, I would never just give in without a fight.

"People change, mom. Now can you please go, I'm trying to finish my homework". I say

She just sighs and walks out.

A single tear goes down my face, but I quickly wipe it away. I need to be strong.

Then, I hear the doorbell ring and I quickly head down the stairs bracing myself for the worst.

"Hey guys, come on in" my mom says as the Rivers, Fitz's and Fields enter.

My little sister Lexi sees Conner and squeals with delight. She runs over to him and gives him a big hug as they begin to go crazy.

"No running in the house" my dad yells.

They all laugh as me; Miranda, Sophia, and Zoe just glare at each other.

They start to engage in conversation when Aunt Emily asks "How was your first day of school Ella?"

"Um" I start but Sophia interrupts me

"I bet it was bad. Seeing as you have no friends." She says.

"Sophia!" Aunt Hanna says.

She just shrugs like she did nothing wrong

"Maybe, but its better than your wannabe friends that just follow you around like a pack of monkeys" I insult back.

"Ella!" My mom says.

"At least I don't sulk around the school like a lost puppy because no one's there to comfort you.

"Well, whose fault is that?!" I yell.

"That's it!" she yells and get's up as starts toward me.

I also get up and as I'm about to throw a punch, when my brother yells, "Stop!"

"What is it, Ben?" I say annoyed.

"Why do you fight every time they're here? Don't you know it upsets mom?" he says.

I look over to my mom who is in tears and she says "Just go up to your room, Ella"

I look at the room and see Aunt Hanna is yelling at Sophia in the corner, and my brother and Miranda's brother have left the room, and Miranda and Zoe just look at me in a sad way, while the rest of the room just looks at me.

"Mom, I'm –"I start but she interrupts me.

"Just go!" she yells as she turns her head away from me as my dad goes over to comfort her and shoots me a glare as he does.

I see the look from my dad, and run up to my room in tears.

I grab my pillow and scream into it. Why can't everyone see she started it first? I'm about to go down there and clear my name when I get a text.

I grab my phone wondering who it is.

**Poor Ella. Its ok, no one is perfect. Then again, your mom's friend Alison was. Ask her about her, they fought all the time. **

**Kisses, A**

Who the hell is A?


End file.
